Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oligomer additive, and particularly relates to an oligomer additive for a lithium battery.
Description of Related Art
Since primary batteries are not environment-friendly, the market demand for secondary lithium batteries with characteristics such as rechargeability, light weight, high voltage value, and high energy density has been growing in recent years. As a result, the current performance requirements for the secondary lithium batteries such as light weight, durability, high voltage, high energy density, and high safety have become higher. In particular, the secondary lithium batteries have very high potential in the application and expandability of light electric vehicles, electric vehicles, and the large power storage industry.
However, among the commercialized secondary lithium batteries in the general market, since lithium transition metal oxide is used as the cathode, the cathode readily reacts with the electrolyte solution in high temperature applications and becomes damaged. As a result, oxygen in the lithium metal oxide is released and becomes part of a combustion reaction. This is one of the main causes for the explosion, swelling, and performance degradation of the secondary lithium battery. Therefore, maintaining the structural stability of the cathode material continuously in high temperature applications is one of the desired goals of those skilled in the art.